


Take Your Awkward Kink To Work Day

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: Yoosung didn't realize when he took the job as Jumin's assistant after Jaehee quit that he was going to get quite so hot under the starched collar. This is the best summary I've ever done holy shit I just came up with it out of nowhere oh my God I'm at the Seattle airport save me





	

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting is fucked up sorry about that just pretend it's indented

            You took Jumin’s offer to be his assistant when Jaehee left because Seven pointed out that you would really need the experience. He also said, _“Working for Jumin for one day is probably the same as working for a normal person for a year.”_ You’d grimaced when you realized he was right. But the idea of compensation was what tipped you over the edge. You’d never made money before and the position paid very well. You could work for a week and have enough for all the LOLOL skins that existed plus some to start a savings fund.

So you took the position and made your first mistake within the first hour.

It was a fairly simple typo but since Jumin knew you quite well, he knew you didn’t pay attention in class and attributed it to your penchant for skipping school to play pointless games. You assured him your fingers slipped, you definitely know how to spell the word “business,” and it was only a first draft anyway. Jumin said misspellings like that should not even be in a first draft and if you were as educated as you say you are, it wouldn’t have happened.

You finally understood the meaning of “hot under the collar” that day. You couldn’t meet Jumin’s eyes again after he’d folded his arms and said, _“Take it back. Do it again. Do it correctly.”_ You did take it back. You did do it again. You did do it correctly and Jumin gave you the smallest, satisfied smile when you brought it back. He said you could go home for the day and the first thing you did was bury your head in your pillow and start humping into your hand. It only took you a minute and a half to come, but you were out of breath thinking about Jumin’s voice anyway.

You couldn’t decide at the time if it was worse to jack off over your friend or your boss. You still don’t know.

But you knew for sure that getting frustrated over going two weeks with no admonishments from Jumin – or anyone else for that matter – was an extremely weird thing. In your fourth week, you decided to screw up again. On purpose.

_“Another typo. And it’s the same word. You really can’t spell ‘business.’”_

_“Oh?”_

You’re embarrassed now to think about it because you think you sounded too eager. But Jumin is an oblivious man, so you know he didn’t notice. He rubbed his fingertips against his lips as he looked at the e-mail you’d sent him in disappointment. He blinked a few times, sighed, and then shooed you out of the room.

_“This is not a first draft like last time. But you’re a good assistant. This hasn’t happened since your first day. Go fix it.”_

_“Sorry, Jumin.”_

_“Don’t say you’re sorry. Just do the work.”_

You couldn’t revise the e-mail that afternoon because you were so distracted by the way Jumin pushed you out so unceremoniously. You knew Jumin well. You knew he was genuinely just that unemotional, but the thought of him talking down to you… ordering you around… you hadn’t had the forethought when you took the job to realize you’d get so turned on at work. You always knew you were into stuff like that. Being degraded; being dominated. But working for Jumin solidified it and you had to fix the e-mail at home that night, after you’d jerked off again. Jumin didn’t seem to mind. You really wished he had.

Two days later, Jumin sighed in a meeting at another employee. He wasn’t an insulting person, but he knew what he wanted and had no filter when it came to telling people how to do it. He told her to meet him at his office after lunch so he could tell her exactly how to calculate and write out a budget plan, seeing as she didn’t seem to know how already. You bit your bottom lip to keep in a moan. How you wished for him to have said that to you. She wasn’t even particularly bothered by it. It wasn’t an incredibly noticeable moment to anyone else but you.

You’d been there for a month and a half when it finally boiled over. You’d seen Jumin thank people, congratulate people, praise people; you’d seen him lick his lips in distress, order employees around with no remorse, and come extremely close to insulting a few to you behind their backs. He wasn’t really that bad of a person so he always caught himself, but you wondered if he would insult you, since he’d certainly done so before, albeit playfully, in the RFA chat. You finally hit the breaking point.

You had to go to the bathroom on the third floor – the one no one ever uses because the lights never seem to work – and jerked off in a stall, your arm laid across the door and forehead resting on it. It was a dumb idea since you had to clean your cum up off the disgusting floor but you had been so desperate to come that you hadn’t thought beforehand.

You knew masturbating at work was a bad sign. You needed to do something about that.

And then it happened.

That time, you really had misspelled ‘business’ again. You _know_ how to spell it, but it had always been one of those simple words that you had to think about before you wrote it. And why wasn’t Spellcheck catching it, anyway?

You came back from lunch with a soda in your hand, the straw to your lips, just about to take a sip as you opened the door to your mini-office.

Jumin was sitting in your chair, his feet up on your desk and his hands behind his head. You gasped a little. Not because he frightened you, but because he looked every inch the cool, suave boss everyone thought he was. Before you’d worked there, he was just the loveless robot obsessed with his cat. But at C&R, he really was admirable and mysterious. He looked at you blankly and then sat up in the chair, planting his feet on the floor.

_“Did you have a good lunch?”_

_“Yeah.”_

You’d relaxed by then, thinking he just had something to tell you about the RFA. He’d seemed so chilled out that you melted back into normal Yoosung, just the LOLOL master that took a job with Jumin Han because you knew him from a charity organization. You finally took a sip from your soda. Jumin stood up and then gripped the back of the chair. He waved his hand over it, gesturing for you to sit down.

You walked over, your lips glued to the your straw and your eyes staring at his the entire time. Was he going to just stay there?

Yes. He was.

When you sat down, his fingers were still gripping the back of the chair. You put the soda on the coaster on the side of your desk and gasped again when Jumin pushed the chair in for you.

That’s when you noticed your computer was on. The e-mail about the cat wine was open, but you’d left your computer on the screensaver, which meant Jumin had done it himself when you were eating. Your entire body froze in that moment as you stared at it:

_“…because of the industry’s stagnation, a wine buisness of any kind have as well.”_

You bit your lip again. You weren’t terrified that Jumin was going to fire you. You weren’t even worried that he’d upset you. You knew Jumin. He really wasn’t that mean.

You were terrified because you didn’t know what was coming next – and getting hard in front of Jumin wouldn’t just be getting hard in front of your boss. It would be getting hard in front of your friend, too.

_“You just can’t seem to get that word right.”_

_“I don’t know why I have trouble with it. Shouldn’t Spellcheck catch it?”_

_“Maybe. It shouldn’t have to catch it, though. Because you should be spelling it correctly the first time. But I understand. We all have words that give us trouble. That’s not what bothers me.”_

_“It’s not?”_

_“No. What bothers me is that this clearly indicates that you don’t reread your work before you submit it.”_

You didn’t answer because he was absolutely right. You pushed your lips outward in a sort of grimace. Rereading was just so boring. You could never do it.

_“From now on, you’re going to check your work, aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay. Then let’s try to learn how to spell this word. Together.”_

_“What?”_

Suddenly Jumin was draped over you, his head next to yours, and his hands grabbing at your own, pulling them up and placing them on the keyboard. Your mouth fell open and your eyes went wide. You thanked God the white computer screen wouldn’t reflect your expression because you were obviously troubled – in a bad way. Well, in a good way, but in a bad way for the situation at hand.

Jumin placed his fingers on top of yours. Your breathing shallowed and you swallowed down the lump in your throat. It was humiliating. Any other person would have been embarrassed. It would have been too far for anyone else. You realized that Jumin would only do this to you. He was just messing with you, but he had no idea how much he was _messing_ with you.

_“B.”_

You moved your finger to the _B_ key. He pressed down to type a _B_ and then nudged it back to home row.

_“U.”_

You gritted your teeth.

_“S.”_

You started to feel it. His breath against your ear. Did he realize just how sensuous it was? He probably didn’t. He probably thought he was just messing with you. He probably had a smile on his face the whole time. He was probably thinking, _Excellent joke, Jumin. Yoosung is so embarrassed. I’m so awesome I could kiss myself._

_“I.”_

Then you started to feel the other thing.

_“N.”_

You let out a ragged breath. You hoped Jumin didn’t hear it, because it was more erotic than you were expecting it to be.

_“E.”_

You were hard. You were completely hard by that point and if Jumin looked down, he’d be able to see so.

_“S.”_

You prayed that he wouldn’t see it. You prayed that he’d keep his eyes on the keyboard, on the monitor – on anything other than your tented slacks.

_“S.”_

He stood up stiffly and you immediately rolled your chair in further, trying to hide yourself under the desk. You knew your face was slightly flushed, so he’d probably think you were embarrassed instead of flustered and horny. You tried to breathe normally again, because that would have been the thing to give you away.

_“That’s how you spell ‘business.’ Do you think you’ll be able to remember that from now on?”_

He walked around to the front of your desk and you were right – he was smiling like he’d come up with a hilarious prank. Jumin was terrible at jokes. He’d make puns and meow when no one was expecting it and that was about the extent of his humor. If he’d tried this with anyone else in the RFA, they would have stopped him immediately, telling him that it wasn’t a funny joke. But you couldn’t do it. Jaehee said she was the only person he ever joked around with at work, so no one was surprised that he treated you the same way as he did Jaehee. He would be softer to you than anyone else, so this joke was his way of reminding you that you were friends, but seriously, learn how to spell the fucking word.

_“Yeah.”_

Your voice squeaked but he didn’t seem to notice. It was so subtly degrading that you knew you shouldn’t have been that turned on, but you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t do anything but stare at the desk in despair, hoping beyond hope that Jumin would leave now and let you get back to work. Not that you’d be able to concentrate, but at least it would be easier to relax once you were alone.

But now you’re here and he isn’t leaving. He’s standing in the middle of the room. You’re not sure what the expression on his face is, but as the silence continues, you’re realizing that he’s not just standing there smiling.

He knows something is going on. He knows you’re staring at the desk because you’re more than just embarrassed that your friend was teasing you. He sees you react to Seven tease you all the time. And it’s not like this. And Jumin is too dumb to realize that he’s _not_ Seven so you _can’t_ react the same to him as you do Seven.

When you finally look up, it’s just as you suspect: Jumin is watching carefully, confusedly as he starts putting the pieces together. He might not be incredibly sexually inclined, but he’s not completely oblivious. He understands the signs and you’re showing every single one of them right now.

“Yoosung…”

You put your hand up, indicating for him to stop. You’d never usually be that forceful with your boss, but you’re so hard and so humiliated at the moment that you’re not really able to act like yourself.

“Yoosung.”

“Please. Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t say anything.”

“Why are you sitting there like that?”

You take a breath of relief. Maybe he hasn’t noticed. Maybe he hasn’t picked up on it at all.

“I’m…”

“Did I upset you?”

“No!” you shout.

“I was only joking.”

“I know!”

“Then why are you so – upset?”

“I’m not. I swear.”

“Then what are you?”

You think for a moment and then realize you just blew your only cover.

“I – I am upset, actually.”

Jumin cocks his head at you. He doesn’t believe it. You’ve screwed yourself over. There’s no other good lie to tell him, so you hope he just chalks this up to you being weird and leaves.

“I was only joking,” he says again. “There’s no need to get this upset. Just fix the document and reread your work from now on.”

“Yep,” you nod, reaching down and trying to force your dick down. You stare at his feet as you shift uncomfortably. “Of course. Yes. Absolutely. It won’t happen again.”

“Yoosung?”

You grimace again and feel how hot your face is. There’s no way you aren’t flushed and there’s no way Jumin hasn’t noticed.

“Are you aroused?”

“Jumin!”

He says it so mechanically that you’re able to sort of chide him instead of submit to his question immediately. You look at him and scowl, but he’s already walking back toward you and you accidentally let out a whine and that’s it. The cat is out of the bag now and Jumin is doing exactly what you’d expect him to do with a cat: he’s picking it up and holding it close and never letting it go.

He presses a palm down on your desk somewhat forcefully as you stare up at him in anger.

“Yoosung, are you aroused by what just happened?”

“No!”

“No?”

“No.”

“…No?”

“Jumin… please. If you don’t mention it… you can just leave… and we don’t have to talk about this ever again. That’s what you want, right? If I _am_ aroused, do you really want to talk about it?”

You meet Jumin’s eyes to plead with him. You _beg_ him to just leave, to just forget this, maybe to never, _ever_ joke around with you like that again, but he doesn’t budge. When you realize he hasn’t moved, you start to panic.

Maybe he isn’t _going_ to move.

Maybe he… _wants_ to stay right there.

“Why are you so worked up over this?”

His voice sounds amused and entertained more than disgusted or confused and that makes you whine again.

“Please…”

“I’m just wondering what I did. I don’t want t—”

“You did – what you just did! How do you not know what you just did?”

“They keyboard thing?”

“Jumin!” you shout in frustration. “Yes! The keyboard thing!”

“So what about that aroused you?”

You desperately want to cut this conversation off and leave. You don’t want to talk to Jumin Han about your confusing sexual feelings. If you wanted to talk to someone who would make fun of you for getting turned on by this kind of stuff, you’d go to Seven. Though the problem with all that is that being made fun of is exactly what gives you those confusing sexual feelings and Jumin is better at it than Seven because Jumin actually means it. He’s not trying to mess with you like Seven is. He’s actually disappointed in you or ashamed of you or embarrassed with you. You kind of want Jumin Han to humiliate you. It doesn’t seem like something he would do. But you’re suddenly thinking of it now more than ever, and you crave it so badly that you’re about to say something stupid.

“The humiliation,” you confess quietly. You look down at your monitor. _Business._ The index of Jumin’s hands on yours is staring you in the face and you can’t tear your eyes away.

“The humiliation?” He sounds confused. He better get in line.

“If you don’t want to leave…” Are you going to say this? “You could just keep talking down to me… if you want.”

The room falls so quiet that you can hear yourself blink. You’re still staring at the computer screen, immobile, horrified, hard as a rock, when Jumin finally straightens himself up and you can feel his eyes on you. You’re not sure what he’s calculating since you refuse to look up but you can imagine his face wouldn’t show his cards, anyway.

This doesn’t feel right. This doesn’t feel like something Jumin Han would do. But when you think about it, you don’t really know Jumin Han that well. The only member of the RFA you’d say you really know that well is Zen, actually. Seven seems mysterious, like he’s keeping something from you on purpose, and Jaehee admonishes you daily in a way that _isn’t_ so arousing. Jumin is sort of closed off, less like Seven and more like he’s not sure exactly _how_ to open up. V might be the only one who really knows him, and you’re not going to be calling up V any time soon to ask him what Jumin is _really_ like, so you resign yourself to finding out in this moment, here and now.

You let it happen. Jumin finally moves, and your entire body freezes up. He takes quiet, deliberate steps and situates himself behind your chair again, his hands suddenly resting on your shoulders. You jump a little in the seat and he laughs lightly.

“I confess this hasn’t ever happened to me before,” he says solemnly, in a voice that makes your skin crawl. “I’m not entirely certain how to handle it. But I’m always up to a new challenge.”

He’s leaning forward before you can answer and his chest is next to your face as his hand reaches down to your dick. You gasp so loud that your body quakes and you almost roll the chair backwards over his foot.

“Jumin!”

“If I help you out with this, will you be able to focus on your work again?”

“Jumin…”

“And can I trust you to keep this between us?” he asks, palming you through your slacks. “This is a strictly professional courtesy. I don’t do this for just anyone, so I hope you appreciate it and don’t tell anyone. Including in the RFA.”

You don’t know what to say. You’re half shocked it’s actually happening and half desperate for some sort of touch at this point, so you start nodding emphatically, your eyes glued on the hand in your lap. He’s rubbing through the rough fabric of your dress pants but your underwear is soft enough to coax you to full hardness, and you’re still trying to form actual words. Right now, all you can do is gasp and whine, and Jumin seems to accept that as affirmation.

“I have _never_ had to do this before,” he tells you quietly, continuing to work outside your pants. “Of course you would be the one to need this. Do you find this embarrassing?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jumin whispers cheerfully. “You should. Getting off to your boss admonishing you? That’s…”

“Disgusting?”

Jumin pauses for a moment. Then he laughs again, and reaches for your fly.

“Is that what you want me to say? You want me to tell you that you’re disgusting? That’s…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but you think you know how it ends. He undoes your button and brings his other hand around to unzip your pants, pulling on them as you sit up to let him slide them down.

“You know, dress code requires a belt,” he says. “You can’t even seem to get that right.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, his hand creeping toward your boxers again. “Just follow the rules. Do it right. Don’t make me have to scold you.”

_“Ahh—“_

You react far more to the words than you do his touch, though his fingers are warm as he reaches inside your boxers and finds your dick. There’s nothing in the world you want more right now than to be scolded by Jumin Han, practically in his lap as he’s making you come. He really is doing you a big favor. This is your boss. And your friend. He’s a better boss than Jaehee ever let on, though you realize that’s because she never had this sort of experience with him.

“Oh,” he says quietly as he ghosts his fingers down your dick. “You seemed to react to that positively. Is it that you _do_ want me to scold you?”

You whine angrily. That’s literally the point of this entire thing. He’s screwing around with you, just like Seven, and you don’t want that. If you wanted that, you’d go to Seven! You grip the sides of the seat and thrust your hips up into his hand irately, a small, cross grunt accompanying it.

As you should have expected, he laughs.

“You’re being a little forward for an employee who is stealing his boss’s attention away from the company for a personal matter. I can say with absolute certainty that I never imagined we’d be in this position when I first offered you a job here.”

“Sorry,” you mutter again, lifting your arms up in confusion as Jumin _finally_ pulls your dick out of your boxers. It stands upright, pointing toward the ceiling in the most embarrassing way, and you wonder if this is getting to Jumin at all. You’ve never really imagined yourself with a dick in your mouth, but suddenly the image pops into your head and you can’t say you don’t get even harder at the thought.

“You require a lot more personal attention than Jaehee ever did,” he says. “I can’t say I’m disappointed, but I am slightly embarrassed for you. Then again, you’re young. You probably can’t help it, can you?”

Your arms wrap around his shoulders before you can stop yourself. You thrust upwards again with another groan of desperation and he, once again, laughs against your ear.

“Can anything be about something other than sex with you? Are you really _this_ desperate for human touch? I know you can’t seem to get a girlfriend, but getting hard at work seems a bit of an extreme response. Especially getting hard over…” You see out of the corner of his eye that he nods towards your computer screen. _Business._ “This.”

“Jumin,” you whine, your voice higher than you expected it to be. “Jumin, do – do you ---“

“Yes?”

You want to finish your question, but Jumin tugs harshly at the head of your dick and you cry out so loudly that his other hand wraps around suddenly and clamps over your mouth.

“Shut up,” he says seriously. His hand stills around your dick and your entire body pauses along with it. He seems to tense up as well and after a few seconds of feeling your breath against his hand, he seems to melt back into the Jumin you’d never seen before. “You want other people to know, don’t you? You want them to hear. You want them to know how desperate you are. But you can’t, Yoosung. You have to be quiet, and if you aren’t, I’ll have to leave you to it yourself.”

Your voice is muffled when you beg him not to leave, but he seems to get the point.

“I’ll keep my hand here just in case,” he says, his other hand picking up its pace on your dick again. You try to swallow down your moan. “You obviously can’t be trusted to keep your voice down. But I will say… I don’t hate this as much as I thought I would. I sort of like watching you squirm. In fact, it’s making me feel about as desperate as you seem.”

You bite down so hard that your jaw seems to pop. You shut your eyes and tilt your head back as your right leg starts jiggling as fast as possible. You’re already so close, just from the buildup. Just from Jumin’s scolding. You don’t think you can hold on, either.

“M’gong t’cme.”

“What?”

“M…Jmin.”

“I’m not taking my hand off. You might scream again.”

“M _close!”_

“You’re going to make a mess, aren’t you? All over my hand and your work clothes. You’re going to have to walk out of here, knowing what just happened, your eyes on the floor as you rush past everyone, running to the bathroom to clean u—”

The idea of the entire office finding out about this is the last straw. You orgasm, your feet slamming against the floor as you push forward harshly, almost smashing your chin against your desk. You can’t help but start to cry out loudly again, and Jumin’s grip pulls you flush against his own body as he presses his palm against your lips even tighter. He holds you back from smacking your chin but you hardly notice. Your cum shoots ribbons onto your lap and Jumin’s hands, even hitting the desk drawer directly above your lap. Your arms are still wrapped around Jumin’s neck, and you pull him closer too without realizing, turning your head and smashing Jumin’s own hand against his cheek as you try to hump into his grip, pulling your orgasm from your body until its very end.

And of course, the second it’s over, you have to catch your breath and come to terms with the immediate aftermath – you just came in front of your boss, and that’s not even the worst part of this situation.

Jumin extracts himself from you almost immediately, hovering behind you again for a few seconds before stepping toward the tissues on your desk and cleaning his hand off. He drops the tissue in the trashcan as he heads for the door already, leaving you dick-out in your desk chair.

“Like I said, we don’t mention this to anyone. Including each other.”

You have to gasp to find enough air to respond.

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh,” Jumin says, sounding faraway and fanciful. “I liked that. Next time, make sure you remember to refer to me as ‘sir.’”

He’s out the door before you register what he’s said, but you scream, _“Next time?!”_ loud enough upon realization that you’re pretty sure he heard it anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have a [tumblr](http://www.truejaku.tumblr.com) with commission info on it and a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/truejaku) and a [website](http://www.ambuckle.com)
> 
> ... and a [mystic messenger specific twitter](http://www.twitter.com/instnctmessengr)


End file.
